In many areas of science and technology, such as the production of pharmaceuticals, semiconductors, and optics, as well as the formation of biominerals, the ability to control crystallization is desired. As will be known to those of ordinary skill in the art, nucleation is generally a critical step in controlling the crystallization process. In most embodiments, crystallization starts with heterogeneous nucleation which occurs at random foreign surfaces. While many studies have been conducted regarding controlling crystallization of small organic molecules, crystallization is a complex and not well understood process. In addition, generally, small organic molecules may be crystallized in a variety of crystal patterns, and it is difficult, if not impossible, to predict under which conditions, a small organic molecule will crystallize in.
Accordingly, new compositions, methods, and systems are needed.